Siksa Kubur
by Mengde30
Summary: Setelah Voldy mati


bJudul: Siksa Kubur

**Judul: Siksa Kubur**

Tokoh: Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort, Malaikat Munkar & Nakir

Disclaimer: Punya JK. Rowling, kecuali Munkar & Nakir yg merupakan malaikat ciptaan Allah SWT Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

A/N: Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa jg ngepost di thread challenge buatanku sendiri. Aku mendapat inspirasi utk bikin FF ini tadi malam. Oh ya, di sini Voldemort aku sebut dengan Tom karena memang itulah nama aslinya.

Tom Riddle sekarang sadar bahwa dia benar-bear sudah mati. Mati oleh dirinya sendiri yg hendak membunuh Harry Potter. Dia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa dia dikuburkan dengan layak oleh orang-orang yang selama ini menganggapnya sebagai musuh yang harus dihancurkan dari muka bumi. Tak satu pun dari Pelahap Maut dating dalam pemakamannya

Sungguh. Tom tadinya mengira dia benar-benar bisa hidup abadi. Tapi ternyata semua Horcrux-nya sudah dihancurkan. Tom bahkan mengira Horcruxnya tak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan setelah dibentengi oleh berbagai macam kutuan ciptaannya.

Tapi sekarang terbukti. Dia tak lagi setengah-hidup. Dia benar-benar sudah mati dan masuk ke alam kubur. Dan setelah prosesi pemakamannya selesai dan orang terakhir sudah berjalan meninggalkan pemakamannya, muncullah dua sosok cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Apakah itu hantu? Bukan. Mereka tidak transparan. Tapi mengapa Tom tidak bias melihat siapa sosok bercahaya itu. Dan mengapa mereka memiliki sayap yang luar biasa besar. Siapa? Siapa mereka sebetulnya?

Salah satu sosok mulai menangkat tangannya, dan mendadak keluar cambuk dari tangannya. Apa? Apa yang hendak dilakukanya? Apa dia hendak mencambuknya? Tapi selama ini hanya Muggle yang suka menggunakannya untuk menyiksa sesama Muggle. Dan tak pernah ada satu Muggle pun yang bias menyiksa atau bahkan menyakitinya, bahkan penyihir pun banyak yang tidak berani mendekati dirinya.

Sosok yang satu lagi juga mengangkat tangannya, tapi tidak keluar apa-apa, hanya terdengar suara yang Tom yakini berasal dari sosok yang tidak membawa cambuk, karena sosok itu menggerakkan tangannya yang bercahaya seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. _"Tom Marvolo Riddle! Siapa Tuhan yang menciptakanmu? Katakan!"_ suara itu menggelegar.

Tom hendak menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi tak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, malah tangan dan kakinya yang bicara, "Allah SWT. Tuhan Yang Maha Satu"

Mendadak sosok yang mengangkat cambuk benar-benar mencambuknya. Sakit sekali. Bahkan jutaan kali lebih sakit daripada Kutukan Cruciatus.

_"Tapi bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai Tuhan? Jawab!"_

Tom tahu bahwa jawaban yang diinginkan sosok itu adalah "Tidak. Selama ini aku tahu bahwa Dialah yang menciptakanku." Namun lagi-lagi Tom tidak bisa bicara, malah tangan dan kakinya yang bicara sendiri. "Ya! Aku tak pernah mengakuinya. Karena akulah Penguasa! Aku menganggap dirikulah yang Tuhan!"

Lagi-lagi Tom dicambuk. Tom menjerit, tapi tak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali kedua sosok itu dan para penghuni alam kubur.

_"Lalu apa saja yang kaukerjakan selama hidup di dunia? Jawab!"_

"Membunuh, menyiksa, mengendalikan orang, merasuki orang, menjadi pemimpin para pelaku kejahatan…….."

Tom dicambuk lagi. Rasa sakitnya menjadi jauh lebih parah.

_"Bukankah selama ini kau menganggap dirimu dapat hidup selamanya? Jawab!"_

"Yeah, aku dapat hidup abadi. Atau setidaknya itulah yang kukira….."

Tom dicambuk lagi. Tom sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Tapi yang sudah mati tak bisa mati lagi, kan?

_"Tapi hidupmu lama, kan? Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya! Dan selama itu berapa banyak amal baik yang kaukerjakan? Katakan yang sebenarnya!"_

"Tidak ada," jawab tangan dan kaki Tom enteng.

Lagi Tom dicambuk atas jawabannya.

_"Tak satu pun dosamu yang bias dimaafkan, Tom Marvolo Riddle? Atau lebih tepatnya kupanggil kau dengan sebutan…..Lord Voldemort?"_

Berani sekali sosok itu enyebut namanya! Dia pikir dia siapa? Pelahap Maut saja tak satu pun ada yang berani menyebut namanya kecuali Quirrel yang dirasukinya!

_"Kau juga durhaka terhadap orang tuamu! Sadarkah kau? Kau durhaka terhadap ayahmu dengan membunuhnya! Dan kau durhaka terhadap ibumu dengan mengganti nama yang diberikan ibumu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dengan nama yang menganggap dirimu sebagai tuhan, 'Lord' Voldemort!"_

Tom dicambuk lagi. Sungguh. Sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada jutaan Kutukan Cruciatus. "Yeah…." jawab Tom lirih dan detik selanjutnya mulut Tom dapat membuka lebar sekali, namun bukan kutukan atau caci maki yang tadinya hendak dia lontarkan kepada dua sosok yang dianggapnya kurang ajar itu, melainkan jeritan paling keras yang pernah dia keluarkan, **"AMPUUUUNNN! YA TUHAN! AMPUNI AKU! AKU MENGAKUI KESALAHANKU!! AKU BERTOBAT KEPADAMU!! AMPUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!"**

Namun, sudah tak ada orang di sekitar pemakamannya yang bias mendengarnya. Bahkan kalau seandainya ada orang pun, mereka toh tak dapat mendengarnya.

Tom akhirnya mengakui bahwa selama ini dia sombong dan dapat menjadi tuhan.

Apakah dia sudah lupa pada pendahulu-pendahulunya yang pernah menganggap diri mereka sebagai tuhan.

Contoh yang paling gampang diingat adalah Fir'aun Ramses II. Uniknya, Ramses memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan Tom, yaitu juga memercayai bahwa akan ada anak laki-laki yang menghancurkan kekuasaanya. Sama seperti Tom. Dan memang, pada akhirnya baik Ramses maupun Tom memang dihancurkan oleh laki-laki yang dimaksud itu. Ramses dihancurkan oleh utusan Tuhan, Nabi Musa AS atau Moses, sementara Tom dihancurkan oleh Harry Potter. Padahal kedua laki-laki itu hanya manusia biasa, tak jauh beda dengan Ramses dan Tom.

Perbedaannya adalah Ramses sudah bertobat sebelum dia tewas tenggelam di dalam Red Sea atau Laut Merah. Sayangnya, Tuhan telah menganggap pertobatannya terlambat. Kalau Tuhan sudah menganggap pertobatan Ramses sudah terlambat, apalagi pertobatan Tom yang baru dia nyatakan setelah dia masuk alam kubur alias mati.

FIN


End file.
